


Смутное время

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ройенталь, Оберштайн Фернер/Оберштайн за кадром





	Смутное время

**Author's Note:**

> «Стыдно убивать героев для того,   
чтобы растрогать холодных и расшевелить равнодушных.   
Терпеть я этого не могу».  
Шварц

Историки назовут этот период смутным временем.  
После смерти кайзера Фридриха формально престол занял Эрфин-Йозеф. Вскоре он пропал, и премьер-министр Империи стал императором. Правление Райнхарда длилось чуть более полутора лет. Путем государственного переворота на престол вступил Оскар фон Ройенталь. Это событие было значимым для жителей так называемых Новых Земель. Гражданская война в Старых Землях и бунты в Новых, заставили империю отступить, вернувшись в свои границы. Доминион Феззан оставался столицей, но получил статус свободной зоны.  
Через два с половиной года кайзер Оскар отрекся от престола, передав власть кабинету министров с условием перехода на демократическую систему управления.  
Через сутки после отречения он был убит вольным мстителем, имя которого не было установлено.

***  
Оскар приходил за ненавистью. Оберштайн должен ненавидеть его больше всех, даже больше, чем Биттенфельд. Но Фриц-Йозеф один из бесконечной череды верных-неверных адмиралов. Оберштайн — один из трех.  
Четыре года назад, бесконечные четыре года назад их было пятеро.  
Кирхайс мертв, Миттермайер мертв, Лоэнграмм мертв, Оберштайн будет жить.

Оскар бы хотел утопить галактику в крови, мстя за свою же ошибку. У него это почти получилось. Одни согнули головы. Те, для кого была важна воля Райнхарда. Те, кто помнили его слова "Бросьте мне вызов". Они поняли Ройенталя и присягнули ему на верность.  
Другие были преданы Райнхарду иначе. Оскар нашел их флоты и разбил один за одним. Адмиралы ушли в отставку, и только. Ройенталь признал и их верность, но это не помогло обрести смысл жизни.  
Поэтому он приходил к Оберштайну, смотрел в его холодный электронный взгляд и молчал.  
Оберштайн только притворялся камнем, Оскар чувствовал. Надо было только дождаться, когда тот взъярится по-настоящему и обрушит на Оскара всю мощь своего гнева, презрения, отвращения, ненависти. Всего того, что Оскар испытывал по отношению к самому себе, хоть и не должен был.  
Он же победитель.

Империя оказалась истощена войной, и каждый хотел урвать свой кусок, поэтому Оскар начал говорить.  
Оберштайн знал, что происходит за пределами его “кабинета”. Запертый в четырех стенах, он был почетным гостем. Сначала Оскар выкрал его, боясь, что найдется фанатик, который привычно скажет: "Во всем виноват Оберштайн". Захочет выслужиться и принести новому императору голову его врага.  
Оскару же Оберштайн был нужен весь целиком, особенно его душа. Поэтому он спрятал его от всего мира, запер так близко, чтобы никто не догадался искать.  
"Все случайность, Оберштайн. Фортуна. Мне повезло, только и всего".  
Райнхард был тем самым, достойным, великим императором современности. Оскару благоволила удача, не более того. Со своим жалким флотом, разве он мог быть по-настоящему серьезным противником? Победа над Миттермайером не более, чем насмешка богов. И уж тем более выстрел по "Брунгильде" с неустановленного корабля. Оскар запретил искать того, кто прославится убийцей Райнхарда, Оскар должен был говорить, а не убивать. Он планировал говорить, и только. Хотел быть услышанным. Хотел сражаться как раньше, плечом к плечу, а не прозябать в беспомощности Хайнессена. На Урваши именно Оскар должен был встать между выстрелом и своим императором, как сделал когда-то Кирхайс.  
Рассматривая руки, Оскар думал о том, что до сих пор видит кровь на ладонях. Он знал, что глядя на него Оберштайн тоже вспоминал, как адмиралы стояли, не в силах пошевелиться, пока Кирхайс умирал за своего господина.  
У Оскара был шанс доказать свою верность смертью, но он упустил его.  
Мысли бродили по кругу. Оскар повторял их раз за разом приходя в комнату к человеку, который неизменно встречал его в строгом деловом костюме. Оскар говорил в спину, когда Оберштайн не хотел его видеть, в лицо, и даже в стакан с бренди, через который Оберштайн, будто насмехаясь, изучал его. 

— Признайте уже, Ройенталь, что вы блистательный полководец, но никчемный император, — это были первые слова, которые Оберштайн произнес за два года.  
Еще полгода ушло на то, чтобы изменить мир в очередной раз.

Оскар не боялся подписывать отречение. Его бы устроил любой исход, но те, кому он оставил жизнь, вернули подачку.  
Браслет приятно холодил руку. Такой же широкий и мягкий, как и на запястье Оберштайна. Тот ждал, отгороженный занавесью от тронного зала.  
Его Оскар забирал с собой. В ту новую, неизвестную, странную жизнь без войны, политики, борьбы за трон. От браслета до браслета шел сигнал, связывающий их намертво. Наручники самого новейшего образца.  
Диктатура хороша лишь при достойном правителе. Оскар усмехнулся про себя, вспоминая, какой видел фройлян Мариендорф в последней раз: округлой, мягкой, тяжелой. Если львенок выжил, то может попробовать завоевать галактику снова. Или выросший при демократии он не захочет повторить судьбу отца?  
Оскару не было до него дела.

Отречение было подписано глубокой ночью, в узком кругу доверенных лиц. Оскар снял корону, оставил ее на троне. Стало легче дышать. Горностаевая мантия тянула к земле больше, чем синий гросс-адмиральский плащ. Оскара ждал двухместный катер, фальшивые документы и человек, ненависти которого он так и не смог добиться.  
Они должны были взлететь с другого конца планеты. Оскар сам вел машину, Оберштайн, кажется, безразличный ко всему, сидел рядом.  
Остановившись у обзорной площадки, Оскар предложил посмотреть на столицу в последний раз. Вряд ли они вернутся сюда.  
Пауль вышел первым, сложил руки за спиной, рассматривая огни просыпающегося города.  
— Я все исправил, — шепотом сказал Оскар, вставая между Оберштайном и миром. — Теперь, я могу вас поцеловать?  
Тот не ответил, поэтому Оскар развернул его лицо и прижался губами к губам. Лучший поцелуй в его богатой на приключения жизни.  
Больно не было.  
— Он промазал? — тихо спросил Оберштайн, отстраняясь, когда Оскар дернулся в его руках.  
— Нет, — улыбаться было легко.  
Оскар смог отключить браслет перед тем, как грузно и тяжело осесть на землю.


End file.
